


Śmierć

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [87]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, F/M, Implied Relationships, Spoilers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Lucifer nie do końca wiedział co to śmierć...Prompt 87. "Śmierć"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



          Przez setki lat jego życie było bezbarwne. Bycie w piekle i pilnowanie grzeszników dawno straciło swój urok, już nie było tego dreszczyku emocji. Chyba dlatego ostatnie lata spędził na Ziemi, choć i one były niczym.  
          Szczerze mówiąc dopiero teraz poznał strach, uczucie, które ludziom towarzyszyło na każdym kroku. Widząc swoją własną krew, mając świadomość, że śmierć może czekać na każdym kroku, wiedział, że żyje.  
          W końcu rozumiał ludzi, ten lęk, że za moment może go tu nie być. Słabym jednak czyniła go jedynie ona. Ona była jego końcem, śmiercią. A mimo to, nie chciał jej zostawiać. Wolał ten raz zaryzykować.


End file.
